


No Place That Does Not See You

by pineapplecrushface



Series: After Derry [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Eddie Kaspbrak's Shorts, M/M, New Year's Eve, Shower Sex, first time barebacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplecrushface/pseuds/pineapplecrushface
Summary: New Year's Eve 2016 (and New Year's Eve Eve 2016).
Relationships: Background Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: After Derry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513157
Comments: 43
Kudos: 926
Collections: It Faves





	No Place That Does Not See You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the events of [In This Cold Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697134) and [My Four-Leaf Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962328), because there was a line in the latter about Richie seeing Eddie after a workout and fucking him in the shower so hard his legs shook the rest of the day, and I felt like I needed to expand on that. 
> 
> The title is from Rilke's [Archaic Torso of Apollo](https://poets.org/poem/archaic-torso-apollo).

When Richie stayed with him during the week, rather than over a weekend, Eddie realized that although a lot had changed, his workday routine remained almost exactly the same. He woke at five-thirty, ran on the treadmill, showered, ate breakfast, went to work, came home, ate dinner, and went to bed. The only real difference, as far as he could tell, was that he was alone most of the time rather than with Myra, and that he was happy.

Richie had only ever seen him in weekend mode until just before New Year’s, when he flew in after spending the holidays doing a series of shows in Las Vegas as a favor to Steve. Eddie, who had never cared about Christmas at all before, missed him so much that he could only talk to him in short bursts or he knew he’d get weird about it. It wasn’t like Richie didn’t know Eddie loved him—he’d have to be pretty stupid not to—but Eddie was a little afraid that one day Richie would say or do something that undid him entirely and then it would all spill out, all his too muchness, all the love that he only knew how to feel with the overbearing intensity and focus that came from being Sonia Kaspbrak’s son. He was half glad Richie couldn’t see him during the holidays, but then he was there in the apartment on a regular Friday, the day before New Year’s Eve, and Eddie saw what his days could be like with Richie there.

Fortunately, Richie didn’t even stir when his alarm went off, and Eddie had that half hour of quiet to think while he ran and looked out into the dark city. In his pre-Derry days, he had liked to think of nothing on the treadmill, but now he tried to keep himself there in his body, taking note of his breath and the warm stretch of his muscles and the sweat building along his hairline and down his back. It was good; he was healthy and he felt strong and pleased with himself when he was done. He slipped back into the bedroom to grab underwear, socks, and an undershirt, and jumped when Richie grumbled and sat up.

“Hey,” he said, soft with sleep. “What are you doing?”

“Go back to sleep. I’m just taking a shower so I can go to work like a normal person.” Eddie grinned over his shoulder, watching Richie fight to wake up. He fumbled for his glasses on the bedside table that Eddie thought of as his, and flipped on the light.

“Eddie,” Richie said. “Are you _exercising_?”

He said it like he had caught Eddie watching porn on his laptop, and Eddie glared at him. “Yeah, dumbass. I run every day.” 

“Oh my god,” Richie said, and he was up and out of bed fast, his hands on Eddie’s hips. There was no threat there—Richie was bigger than he was, stronger and heavier, but Eddie knew his body like his own, knew that this was a body that would never hurt him—but it was sudden and startling, and Eddie found himself being kissed and wrapped around Richie before he quite knew what was happening. His brain caught on last; his arms were already winding around Richie’s neck and his hips were pushing up before he thought _Oh, I guess he likes this_.

“I’m really gross,” he said, pulling away for a moment. His back had hit the bedroom wall, one leg hooking around Richie’s, and the sweat-soaked fabric of his shirt rubbed against him.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Richie said, sliding his hands up the backs of Eddie’s thighs. “Eds. These fucking shorts, man. I didn’t even know you had them. You’re _killing_ me.”

Eddie struggled to remember what he was even wearing. They were just running shorts, he thought, baffled. He guessed they were kind of tiny, if that was appealing. “You like them?” he asked, realizing he sounded coy. “I mean, are you into that?”

“You have no idea, do you.” Richie nuzzled into his neck, lapping at his skin. “The horniest moments of my adolescence featured you in those little shorts you used to wear. I didn’t know you could improve on them but somehow these are even shorter.”

His fingers were edging under the hem of the shorts and Eddie shivered as they teased along the elastic of his underwear. “Really,” he said breathlessly. “What a perv.”

“Oh my god, yes.” Richie laughed and kissed him again, pressing him against the wall hard. It was sweet and rough, and Eddie went boneless when Richie dragged him closer and squeezed his ass, spreading him with restless fingers and kissing and kissing until he pulled away abruptly. Eddie followed first with his mouth and then his fingers, tracing them over Richie’s lips, but Richie only kissed them and tried to talk.

“Hey,” Eddie said, frowning.

“Can I fuck you in the shower?” Richie asked, digging his fingers into Eddie’s ass.

“Jesus Christ, do you even need to ask?” Eddie dragged his t-shirt off and reached for his shorts, but Richie stopped him.

“Please,” he said. “For the sake of teenage Richie Tozier, let me.”

“Fine, but just because you were such a sweet little pervert—” Eddie began, and cut himself off with a gasp when Richie turned him around so he was facing the wall and knelt behind him. He slid the shorts and Eddie’s underwear off with a groan that sounded like it really had come from the depths of his soul, and then he was licking his way up the inside of Eddie’s thigh while Eddie’s legs twitched. When Richie’s tongue traced along the underside of his ass, he felt his knees give a little bit, humiliatingly, and was even more embarrassed when Richie stopped and he was still shaky.

“That was worth the wait,” Richie said, standing. “But we need to get in the shower now or I’m just gonna eat you out right here.”

“You could,” Eddie said. “I would let you.”

Richie paused in the middle of pulling off his t-shirt, blinking. “I can’t process that right now,” he said. “Or I’ll die. Don’t murder me like this, Eds. I need to live so I can fuck you.”

“You need to fuck me or you won’t live,” he said, heading into the bathroom to turn on the shower. Richie swooped in after him, grabbing the lube from the cabinet and setting it in the shower caddy, and kissed him quick, then turned him around once more and knelt again with the water at his back. He ran his fingers up and down Eddie’s legs and Eddie sucked in a breath and moaned without meaning to, a little wavering sound that he wished he could stifle because it was so starkly needy. He wanted Richie’s mouth anywhere he could get it, he admitted to himself, and had to lean against the shower wall when Richie’s lips touched the back of his knee and a hot line of pleasure shot straight to his cock.

“Oh my god,” Richie said again and again in between kisses, his voice low and thick. He sucked hard, biting along the insides of Eddie’s thighs while Eddie bowed his head and listened to his own breath sobbing in and out.

He was a mess before Richie was halfway up his thighs, his legs shaking with each touch, and he expected Richie to stop once he had reached his ass, but he didn’t, biting down on the curve of it. It hurt a little, a jolt that made him shout, “Rich,” trembling and shocked.

“Sorry,” Richie said, not sounding sorry. His kisses gentled again and Eddie reached behind him and put his hand on the back of Richie’s head, fingers sifting through his wet hair, and pushed him back in.

“Don’t _stop_ ,” he said, and winced a little at how whiny he sounded, but whatever mood had gotten into Richie, he wanted it to stay that way. Richie didn’t even pause to tease him, just bit him again, sharp and brilliant, and Eddie rested his forehead against the shower wall while Richie sucked hard on the spot he’d just bitten. _I might come if he keeps doing this_ , he thought with dreamy astonishment. His cock jerked hard every time Richie’s teeth pressed down, and the warmth of Richie’s mouth on his skin and the mist of the shower and the cold tile against his face grounded him to this moment, this exact moment, when he was completely in himself.

“Gotta get a condom,” Richie said, kissing the base of his spine. “Be right back.”

“No,” Eddie choked out. “We don’t need it. Okay?”

He looked over his shoulder. Richie's face was flushed, his eyes wild. “No condom?” he asked.

“Not unless you want one,” he said firmly. Richie insisted it was all the same to him, condom or not, and Eddie believed him. Condoms were Eddie’s issue, not Richie’s. He had been working toward a jumping off point but hadn’t found one yet, and he wanted Richie like this, overcome and out of control, right fucking now. He didn’t want to give him a chance to cool off and regain what little sense he usually had; he wanted Richie to really, really take him apart, the way he suspected Richie could if he didn't hold back.

“All right.” Richie reached for the lube and popped the cap. “Say the word and I’ll stop.”

He opened his mouth to agree, but Richie’s slick fingers were already pressing inside him, spreading him fast and beautifully rough, and he cried out so loud it echoed off the tile. It would have embarrassed him again if he’d had any room for that at all, but his mind was empty of anything except the knowledge that Richie was about to fuck him exactly the way he wanted it.

Richie pushed at his leg, arranging him so he was braced with one foot on the rim of the tub, both hands flat on the wall, and slid into him, so slow Eddie thought he’d go crazy.

“Please,” he said, desperate, reaching behind him to grab Richie by the thigh, urging him to move faster. “Rich, for fuck’s sake.”

“I just want it known,” Richie said, and gripped Eddie tight, “that you asked for it, all right?”

“Yes,” he moaned, out of his _fucking mind_. “Please, I’m asking for it, yes, yes.”

Richie abruptly knocked his legs open a little wider, dug his fingers into Eddie’s hips, and started to move. Eddie arched, eyes rolling back in his head, trying to hold himself up and almost failing because Richie, given clear instructions and full rein, slid into him at a pace that knocked the breath right the fuck out of him. Eddie never wanted it too deep, because his prostate wasn’t in his fucking throat, and not too hard, because being destroyed by a big dick sounded great in daydreams but decidedly less so in reality. But _this_ , this was exactly how he wanted it, Richie pressing into him fast, fast, fast, the head of his big cock sliding over every sensitive spot, tight and precise and just short of losing control.

His arms gave out and he was shoved face-first against the wall, pushing back to get more even as Richie’s hips snapped against his ass. He couldn’t even close his mouth because he was breathing so hard—he was _moaning_ so hard with every thrust. Richie fucked him mercilessly, and Eddie could hear him panting out _Eddie, Eddie, Eddie_ behind him, sounding totally lost. His cock was so hard inside Eddie and that thought, of all things, was what pushed him over the edge, the huge, stiff cock driving into him. He was coming without even a hand on him before he knew what was happening, tightening around Richie and spurting come all over the shower wall and making soft, shaky, hurt noises he couldn’t control at all as Richie fucked him hard through it.

He was still coming when Richie’s thrusts grew tense and slow, and Eddie could _feel_ him—the pulse of his cock, the sudden slickness. _He came in me, he came inside me_ , he thought deliriously, and there was a jagged edge of pleasure and panic at the same time that made him almost feel like he was about to cry. It all added to the overwhelming rush of pure feeling: an absolute bonfire of love and wild joy that temporarily erased all his inhibitions. He was completely open to Richie then; he would have told him anything, and he almost didn’t think he would have regretted it later.

It ebbed as he caught his breath and Richie eased out of him, but didn’t go away entirely. The panic drained away and the pleasure remained, and he felt liquid and brainless as Richie turned him around and held him so he was under the warm spray, shivering in Richie’s arms. Eddie clung to his shoulders and kissed him so long he felt like hours had passed.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Richie whispered against his ear. He nodded, but didn’t move. “I think you need to get ready for work.”

“I guess,” he mumbled against Richie’s chest. The water was tepid at that point, but he didn’t want to get out.

“Do you want me to clean you up?” Richie’s voice dropped low as he said it, and Eddie knew without asking that it was something he wanted—something he might have been a little afraid to ask Eddie, knowing him as well as he did. But right now Eddie wanted it too, and he nodded again with no hesitation and let Richie take care of him. He did so from head to toe, washing his hair and his face and even his feet, while Eddie watched in sleepy amusement.

“You’re good at that,” he said when Richie had finished and was patting him down with a towel.

“I’ve watched you go through your morning routine like a thousand times at this point,” Richie said, his eyes squinting in concentration as he tried to dry Eddie’s hair without scrubbing the towel over it the way he did his own.

“I can probably take it from here,” Eddie said, catching his hands and kissing them. “Thanks, though.”

“Any time.” Richie gave him a lopsided smile and grabbed his own towel, drying himself and whistling. It took Eddie several beats to realize it was “Day-O,” and he tried to glare at him in the mirror because Richie fucking knew it would get stuck in his head all day, but he still felt like putty and the glare was more of an exasperated smile.

He was late to work—well, he was on time to work, which was late for him. His coworkers gave him a wide berth, probably remembering the last time he’d been on time to work. He couldn’t blame them; it was the day he’d returned from his and Myra’s honeymoon and when they crowded around the door of his office to ask him how he’d enjoyed Maui, he hissed, “What the fuck do you want?” so venomously that no one ever dared mention Hawaii in his presence again. He could barely remember that tight, jittery fury, and when he saw himself in the bathroom mirror his face was soft and flushed and happy, but he sort of hoped the memory of his younger, angrier self would discourage anyone from noticing that he looked, as Richie put it, more than a little dicksmacked.

The problem, however, was that he couldn’t concentrate. His legs were shaky, which was bad enough, but he had made the mistake of turning to look at his ass after Richie was done drying him off and had seen the dark, bruised marks there.

“Fuck,” Richie had breathed, smoothing his hand over Eddie’s ass. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you’re a fucking ass vampire,” Eddie had said, but he’d gripped the sink hard to hold himself up because there was something about the marks that made him feel like he really was melting, and he kept _thinking about it_. He’d open up a case file and start clicking, and fifteen minutes later he’d realize he was staring at the screen and the only thought in his head was _He fucked me so hard_. His entire body was pleasantly flushed, and everything that touched his skin made him shiver a little bit. He still felt that heavy, thick pulse in his abdomen and between his legs, like he was ready to go again, or maybe like the afterglow was ongoing.

So no, there was not very much work being done in his office. It was the day before New Year's Eve, so productivity wasn't exactly high anyway, but in previous years Eddie had stayed late during most holidays, preferring the silence of his office to the noise of his home. This year, he left exactly on time, ignoring the significant eyes everyone was making at him. _Fuck you, I’m allowed to have a normal day once in a while_ , he thought, trying to summon up enough irritation to frighten off Sandra, who always asked him how he was doing like she was a fucking elementary school guidance counselor. But he lost whatever ground he might have earned by bumping into the wall on his way toward the stairs, and he didn’t stick around to see if anyone noticed.

Richie had told him he’d be out sightseeing while Eddie was at work, so he didn’t expect him to be in the apartment when he got home, but he was dozing on the couch, already in his pajama pants and a sweatshirt, when Eddie opened the door.

“Don’t be mad,” Richie said, his entire face lighting up with happiness. “I bought some fireworks for tomorrow.”

Eddie kicked off his shoes and stripped out of his suit jacket, pants, tie, and shirt while Richie watched, and he pushed at Richie’s knees until he straightened his legs and opened them a little so Eddie could climb on top of him.

“Hi,” Richie whispered, kissing his temple. “How was work? Did you…tell people not to risk? I still don’t know what you do.”

“I should have taken the day off,” he mumbled, shoving his face into Richie’s neck. One of the differences he had catalogued between younger Richie and adult Richie was that adult Richie smelled amazing. There were a lot of things he had loved about Richie when they were children, but his smell was not one of them.

“You could have come to Times Square with me,” Richie said. “I don’t think I got the full experience without you complaining the entire time, although a man did chase me for a block while hitting me with a plastic bag full of Ramen.”

“No,” he said. Richie’s hand drifted up and down his back, and he felt his eyes growing heavy. “I would have stayed in bed. You fucked me stupid, man. I was actually a fucking idiot, like all day. Is this what life is like for you?”

“Poor Eds,” Richie said softly. He reached for the blanket thrown on the back of the couch and dragged it around them. “We don’t have to do it again like that, if you don’t want to.”

 _He came inside me_ , he thought for what seemed like the thousandth time, and closed his eyes tight against that same surge of pleasure and panic that had been flooding through him all day. “No,” he choked out. “I _loved_ it.”

Richie slid his hand under the back of Eddie’s undershirt and rubbed a warm path along his lower back, but stayed quiet while Eddie wiped his eyes. “I loved it too,” he said eventually. “I didn’t think it would matter, but I should have known it would matter with you.”

 _Right now. I should tell him I love him right now_ , Eddie thought. _I know he knows it but it would be nice to say the words, like a normal person_.

“I’m gonna take your lack of response earlier to mean you approve of the fireworks,” Richie said. “Which is good because Bev and Mike bought some too.”

“You fucking pinky swore you wouldn’t set anything on fire,” Eddie said. “Ben’s house isn’t zoned for that.” 

“Ben will let us do anything we want,” Richie said, and Eddie groaned. “No, listen. _Listen_. I got one of the little twirly rocket ones you love, the ones that go _zoop-zoop_.”

Eddie sighed. He did love the twirly rocket ones that went _zoop-zoop_. “Ben will let Bev do anything she wants. The rest of us will have to bail ourselves out of jail.”

“Which is totally fine. I’ll take the blame. This would not be the first time I’ve been arrested for setting off fireworks, or for what will almost certainly be drunk and disorderly.”

“I’m not driving you to the hospital if you blow yourself up. I’m just telling you now,” he said. “Find your own ride.”

“No, sure, I know that,” Richie said, and the next night when they had all gathered around the fire pit behind Ben’s house, which Eddie noted was very, very much not zoned for a fire pit, it turned out that Bev and Richie and Mike had bought ground fireworks, out of respect for Ben’s property. Richie set off the Catherine wheel last and they watched it spin just as the countdown began, and Eddie was dizzy with champagne and the noisy zoom of fireworks and Richie looking down at him with his breath misting the air, the lights above them flashing blue and green and white in a way that made them all freeze up for a moment before they laughed because they could laugh, because it was over now. Eddie went into 2017 that way, laughing against Richie’s mouth and sticking his hands inside Richie’s jacket to stay warm. He swayed in Richie’s arms and laughed even harder when Richie blew his noisemaker and it stayed totally silent, and then Bill grabbed the champagne, refilled everyone’s glasses, and poured out a seventh for Stan.

“To the Losers Club of 2017,” he said. “This year’s gonna be a good one, I can feel it.”

Eddie toasted and drank, and then looked up at the sky to let the champagne fizz down his throat, hazy and drunk and happier than he had ever dreamed of being, and a little melancholy too. He wondered if he could ever be perfectly happy. No, he realized. He needed that little bit of sadness alongside the rest to make it stronger, to remember how it had felt to lose something and gain it back.

“What’s your resolution, Eds?” Richie asked, and he fell back to earth.

“To be here,” he said.

“That’s a good one.” Richie threw back the rest of his champagne and stared out into the trees. “Mine’s the usual. Don’t throw up and then bomb onstage. You’d be surprised how hard that one is to keep.”

“Hey.” He slid his hand into Richie’s. “Yours should be to be here too. With me.”

Richie turned to him fast, his face softening. In the firelight, he looked like he was in love. “I’ll be here with you,” he said. “As long as you want me to be.”

“Good,” he said, and they leaned on each other and let the new year in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](https://pineapplecrushface.tumblr.com/).


End file.
